vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Moonlight
|-|Yuri Tsukikage= |-|Cure Moonlight= |-|Super Moonlight= Summary Yuri is a main protagonist in Heartcatch Pretty Cure. She's the oldest among the Heartcatch Cures, as well as the calmest and most mature. Prior to the events of the show, she was a Pretty Cure named Cure Moonlight who fought the Desert Apostles at a young age, hoping to find her missing father. However, after engaging in a fight with Dark Pretty Cure, her fairy, Cologne, sacrificed himself to protect her from the finishing blow. Although she was still able to fight, the traumatic event caused her to distance herself from others. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Yuri Tsukikage, Cure Moonlight Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand-Combatant, Transformation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Plant Manipulation, Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification with Heart Seeds, Flight, Summoning, can fuse with her team to transform into a giant figure, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought a Desert Devil and defeated it along with the other Cures) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than before), likely Planet level (Contended with Baron Salamander and eventually defeated him) | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Fought Fusion, who can even fight the likes of Cure Black and Cure White) Speed: Massively Hypersonic movement and flight speed (Traveled from Earth’s atmosphere to Castle Planet, a palace floating nearby Earth, in a short amount of time. Capable of traversing through space) with FTL reactions (Should be superior to Cure Marine, who reacted and shielded Cure Blossom before a flash of light reached her) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Fusion) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Capable of pushing and lifting building-sized monsters) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Planet Class | Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked solid hits from the Desert Devil. Unscathed by Dune’s laser attack as in her Super form) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was completely unaffected by Dune’s bloodlusted attacks), likely Planet level | Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy and flower-based attacks Standard Equipment: Heart Seeds, Flower Tact (She can also use as a sword and fires arcs of energy blades), and Heartcatch Mirage Intelligence: Gifted (Have several years of experience as a Pretty Cure, has high reasoning ability, informative intel on the Desert Apostles, and highly skilled in martial arts. She also has the highest exam scores in her school.) Weaknesses: Taking a great deal of damage will make her lose her transformation. Notable Attacks and Techniques Silver Forte Wave: Using her Flower Tact, Moonlight launches a budding flower several times her size at her target. After the flower hits, she rotates her tact in order to make the flower sprout and release a burst of energy within the target. This move attacks enemies and rejuvenates allies. Floral Power Fortissimo: Using her Flower Tact, Moonlight becomes covered in a purple sphere of energy and rushes towards her opponent. Moonlight Silver Impact: Moonlight gently places her hand upon her target and unleashes a powerful blast of purple energy upon the target. Moonlight Reflection: Moonlight creates a reflective barrier on either or both of her hands. She can also summon these reflective barriers at any given space. Key: Base | Super Moonlight | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Rod Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2